La gente es idiota
by SatSly
Summary: Sam no entiende porque le desagrada tanto a la gente, y Carly no comprende porque su mejor amiga es tan obstinada. Carly S / Sam P Cam Fanfic. Traduccion del original "People are idiots" de Karurachan1


**N/A: Hola amantes del Cam :3 aqui vengo con una historia que espero sea de su agrado, es el primer Cam que publico, original de Karurachan1. Decidi traducirlo porque no quiero que se pierda en ingles. Me dio su permiso explicito si xd.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece u.u  
**

* * *

Amistad, eso era todo lo que ella conocía de su parte, había sido su amiga; quien siempre la ayudó y apoyo desde el comienzo. Por supuesto que tenían sus diferencias, estas no se parecían siquiera a las "diferencias" que tenía con el resto de las personas. Porque seamos claros; Sam no es exactamente una persona amistosa, o al menos, no como Carly lo es. Por alguna razón se metía en líos con el resto, y la rubia no es del tipo de persona que evade las peleas. Como ella lo veía, la gente era estúpida, y no era su problema tener la necesidad imperiosa de señalar, o "expresarse" al respecto de manera algo violenta.

Podía recordar que cuando era pequeña, solía ser una niña abusadora, pero era solamente así porque sentía que no la respetaban, y de donde ella venía; el respeto era necesario. Y ¿qué si a cambio le caía mal a un par de idiotas? Ese era un pequeño precio que debía pagar para obtener su muy-necesitado-respeto. Por otra parte eso no era un problema con sus mejores amigos; no había necesidad de usar la violencia con Carly, que era tan dulce y leal a ella.

Si había algo que apreciaba en su vida; era tener a su mejor amiga a su lado que la ayudara con los chicos y la escuela. Lentamente su nivel de violencia fue disminuyendo; incluso se mantuvo fuera de la carcel gracias a ella. Sam odiaría decepcionarla con algo así. Después de todo le prometió dejar de hacer cosas estúpidas que solamente la llevarían a la ruina de su vida.

Algunas veces sentía que su amiga era la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por ella; su madre no es de ese tipo y todo el mundo lo sabe. Y entonces luego quizá estarían Gibby y Freddie. Estaban bien, pero ella sentía que jamás dejarían de verla como la chica que solía golpearlos y convertir sus vidas en un inferno, especialmente Gibby. Ese chico era muy raro, y parecía como si él se lo estuviese buscando, siempre quitándose la camiseta… Ahora solo le causaba risa.

Con Freddie era una historia completamente distinta. La razón por la que siempre se burlaba de él era porque es un pobre idiota que no tiene idea de cómo es el mundo exterior. Y ¿quién podría culparlo con una madre tan sobreprotectora como la suya? Por supuesto que iba a tener problemas.

Aun recordaba como Freddie se moría por Carly. Y no sabía si ese recuerdo la hacía enojar o simplemente le molestaba. ¿Cómo no puede notar que para ella, es sólo un su vecino raro? Tal vez solo le gustaba sufrir. Siempre estaba tras Carly aunque él sabía que ella no le correspondia.

Después de todo, aunque Freddie fuera el chico más insoportable del mundo, seguía siendo un amigo cercano; pero por alguna razón no podía confiar en él como confiaba en Carly. Incluso pensó que lo amó porque fue gentil con ella y lo consideraba lo suficientemente lindo. Pero todo fue una sombra, una falsa ilusión de amor, algo que quizás no estaba hecho para ella. En el pasado, los chicos con los que solía tener citas eran; aburridos o muy peligrosas. Y bajo esas circunstancias duraban únicamente un par de semanas.

Tal vez ya era momento de dejar al respecto, de lo contrario podría deprimirse y no era lindo cuando eso pasaba por que todo el mundo podría parecerle molesto.

Eso era lo que Sam Puckett estaba pensando cuando abrió la puerta del departamento de los Shay.

"Hola Carls, ¡Tengo hambre!" Fue directo a la nevera sin esperar una respuesta, anhelando encontrar su sándwich de media tarde ahí.

Para cuando Sam terminó su Segundo emparedado Carly llegó al lugar.

"Hola Sam, no sabía que ibas a venir tan pronto" dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Si, no tenía nada más que hacer y aquí siempre hay comida. Es un hecho" La chica de cabellos de oro respondió mientras iba al living y luego se sentó en el sillón.

Carly se sientó a su lado y su peraphone sonó.

"Carly, ¿por qué no contestas?" Preguntó Sam algo intrigada. Ese comportamiento no era habitual en la chica Shay.

"Ahm…no, es Joe, me ha estado llamando incesablemente desde el lunes para invitarme a salir. Y eso no está en mi lista de cosas que quiero hacer" Respondió sonriendo algo incómoda

"¿Por qué no? No parece ser un completo ñoño, Tomando en cuenta todo…oh vamos Carls, deberías salir un rato. Desde hace un tiempo atrás que no has salido con alguien, al menos una de nosotros tendría citas" Añadió Sam mientras comenzó a cambiar de canal la Tv.

"Si, ya sé…es solo que…no es de mi tipo" declaró la pelinegra. Oh bien tal vez él es un poco grande para ella o algo así. Ella necesita a un buen chico, inteligente y divertido pensó para sí la rubia.

"Ya veo, bien entonces mientras dos de nosotros seguiremos solteras, al menos busca alguien que sea más de tu tipo" añadió y para cuando Sam lo dijo, su amiga comenzó a mirarla de una manera extraña que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

"¿En qué estás pensando panquecito?" preguntó haciendo sonreír a Carly. No había momento en el que la llamara "panquecito" sin que Carly sonriera, era inevitable.

"Ya sabes, estoy confundida.¿ Por qué no crees que tendrás una cita antes que yo? Eres genial" se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sé que lo soy, soy super genial. Es sólo que…ya sabes…los chicos no lo ven"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Has tenido un montón de citas" La morena pregunta intentando contar mentalmente con cuantos chicos la ha visto.

"Sí, como cuatro…y no ha durado mucho, ya lo sabes. Ellos no entienden cuan genial soy. Ni siquiera Freddie pudo soportarlo. Al final, él solo fingió quererme" Sus ojos azules parecieron oscurecerse, la tristeza visible en estos. Carly no supo que decir.

"¿Por qué crees que no le gusto a nadie? ¿Es porque tiendo a golpearlos? Porque si es así; solo lo hago cuando actúan como estúpidos y no es mi culpa que sean unos verdaderos zopencos." Una sonrisa débil se dibujó en el rostro de Sam, pero no era de felicidad, Carly lo sabía.

¿Cómo no entenderla si era su mejor-mejor amiga? Sam Era una chica dulce dentro pese a su imagen ruda. Claro, que tiene que tiende a ser violenta pero una vez que vez mas alla de eso como ella lo hizo, no hay nada en lo que ella no haga para ayudarte. De inmediato recordó una vez en la que cambió una calificación por que la vio molesta, ya que a los ojos de Sam, ella merecía un 10. Fue un desastre al final cuando y por suerte no pasó a mayores, a pesar de que Carly y Freddie se echaron la culpa, Sam no lo permitio y le admitió al director que fue ella quien entro al sistema de calificaciones para cambiarlas.

Eran cosas pequeñas que las habían acercado como lo eran ahora, ella lo sabía. Carly podría ser la persona más pobre del mundo y no poseer nada, absolutamente nada; pero si Sam estaba con ella, estaba segura de que nada malo podía pasarle. Los hombros de Sam eran su resguardo en un mar de llantos, sus brazos era el lugar donde podía descansar, y se perdía en la piscina de sus hermosos ojos azules. Sam era su **todo**, quien la hacía feliz cuando nada más podía hacerlo y lo peor de todo era que no tenía idea cómo decírselo.

"Eso no es cierto Sam" dijo finalmente "La gente es estúpida si no son capaces de ver lo magnifica que eres, y si le agradas a la gente, de verdad que sí" Se mantuvo ahí, intentando mantener la calma ya que sus palabras estaban escapándose de su boca una vez más como había pasado un millón de veces antes.

"La gente es idiota pero eso no significa nada, no les gusto" Sam parecía más obstinada que nunca, Carly giró sus ojos y suspiró.

"No seas absurda Sam, yo sé más que nadie que sí" le aseguró a su mejor amiga quien se paró de golpe y la miró.

"¿Ah sí? ¿A quién le gusto? Sólo nombra a **una** persona, solo dame un nombre de alguien a que le guste" Carly sintió como si esos ojos azules estuvieran inspeccionando hasta el último centímetro de su alma, como desafiándola e incrédula al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no podia quedarse callada en ese momento, al diablo con las consecuencias y el miedo. Si iba a dar ese paso tenía que ser ahora mismo, justo ahí.

"Yo… a mí me gustas Sam" declaró Carly siendo incapaz de mirar a su amiga a los ojos, los cuales siempre parecían ver atreves de ella. Los mismos ojos que le decian todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No panquecito, no lo digo en ese sentido. Sé que te gusto como amiga, claro que sí, eres quien me acepta como soy y así lo siento. Pero yo estoy hablando de gustar-gustar…ya sabes. De la manera en que se supone que debería gustarle a los chicos" le explicó a la morena. En su mente era normal que Carly se hubiera confundido, pero esta vez no hablaba de amistad, sino a otra cosa, algo que siempre parecía serle esquivo.

Carly estaba insegura de aclarar la situación, o actuar como si nada claramente Sam no sentía lo mismo. Además mencionó la palabra "chicos" una vez más. Al final había sólo **una** respuesta que dar.

"Entiendo Sam…pero la verdad es que sí me gustas en ese sentido…" La joven Shay podía sentir sus mejillas calientes y supuso que estaba más roja que un tomate. Quizás no pensó el asunto en sí y se dejó llevar, pero era hora y no había vuelta atrás.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con 'en ese sentido' Carls?" La morena podía ver la confusión en los ojos de su amiga; estaba claro que cruzaba por un debate mental, como si estuviera decidiendo como interpretar las palabras de su amiga.

"Nada, ya sabes…en ese sentido…del que estabas explicándome. Me gustas Sam, mucho más que una amiga. Tú eres…muy especial para mí" Dijo finalmente levantando la mirada, intentando descifrar la reacción en la otra. Por primera vez, Sam parecía incapaz de hablar.

"Sam ¿estás bien?" preguntó la morena en desesperación. Su amiga no daba respuesta, ni positiva ni negativa.

"Vaya…jamás pensé que tú…digo…a mi… ¿cómo? cuando…quiero decir. ¿Desde cuándo?" Sam no podía creer que Carly acabara de decir eso, porque no cabía duda de lo que dijo. Incluso preguntó para estar segura de no haber escuchado mal, Pero ¿cómo era posible? Jamás habría imaginado que Carly era 'ese tipo de chica'. Siempre tenía citas con chicos y era tan femenina…al contrario de ella. Pero no había duda de que hace unos segundos atrás había dicho que le gustaba…de una manera romántica.

"Bueno, sinceramente no tengo idea, supongo que siempre he sabido que eres especial para mi… que eres distinta al resto de las personas, pero no fue sino hasta me di cuenta de que nunca dejaba de pensar en ti. Incluso cuando estaba con ellos pensaba en ti, en mis citas y todo… sólo esperaba el momento que terminaran para volver a estar contigo y charlar de cualquier cosa, reir juntas. Cada momento que estoy contigo es divertido, natural…lindo…es…nosotras…"

Fue entonces cuando Carly vio la mirada que Sam tenia, claramente la había asustado. Había dicho más de la cuenta. Una cosa era decir que le gustaba, y otra muy diferente era admitir que estaba enamorada de ella. No que lo estuviese claro.

"Lo siento Sam, no debí haber dicho eso. Lo dije sin pensarlo, no quise que sonara como una sicópata" Intentó no reírse para aligerar el ambiente, pero Sam la miraba directo a los ojos, sin moverse en lo absoluto.

"Sam…?" la joven Shay comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida

"Silencio Shay, intento pensar" La llamó Shay? Jamás lo había hecho, nunca la había llamado por su apellido. Carly pensó que había perdido a su amiga, su **mejor** amiga. Permaneció en silencio obedeciéndola por un par de minutos hasta que vio que Sam dejó de pelear.

"Está bien… es solo que no sé por qué me dices esto ahora" Declaró la rubia pareciendo preocupada. Carly sintió como si su mundo se derrumbase, sabía que eso podia pasar, pero enfrentarse a su Sammie diciéndole eso era algo horrible.

"Lo sé…no debí hacerlo. Lo siento Sam…es sólo que…no quería que te sintieras mal pensando que no le gustas a nadie, porque sí me gustas. Y me mata que no puedas verlo…me gustas Sam…" Carly cerró sus ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Ya nada tenía sentido. Las cosas terminaron saliendo mal, muy mal. Ya no podría mirarla nunca más a los ojos, era más de lo que podía soportar. Y eso iba a ser todo, se quedaría ahí sin abrir los ojos hasta que Sam dijese las últimas palabras inevitables y se fuese de ahí dejándola sola.

Sus lágrimas seguían callendo por su rostro, de pronto sintió una caricia suave en su mejilla; era una mano que gentilmente le secaba la lágrima. No quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a que estuviera imaginando todo eso, que solo fuera un deseo y que su mente la estuviera traicionando.

Pero entonces sintío… los labios de sam sobre los suyos, suaves y tiernos…tal como Sam había sido siempre con ella. El beso duró un par de segundos, pero eso era más que suficiente. Aún con los ojos cerrados Carly sintió que era Sam; no podía ser alguien más pues jamás había sentido de esa manera en un beso, ningún chico podía igualarla. Era Sam, siempre había sido ella. La rubia se alejó al mismo momento que Carly abrió finalmente los ojos y lo primero que vió fue esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba.

"Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar Carls. Como iba diciendo, no entiendo por qué es me dices esto justo ahora…Eras la elegida para mi desde el principio. Pensé que ya lo sabías" Sam declaró y tomó la mano de Carly en la suya, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos hacía un minuto atrás. Pero ahora estaba todo bien, para ambas. A Sam no le preocupaba si le gustaba alguien más, porque la única persona que le importaba lo hacía. Y eso significaba mucho más que cualquier cosa.

* * *

Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que saber su opinion es muy importante para mi :3


End file.
